Nightmare
by Fiona3210
Summary: Trapped in a living nightmare... or is it? A one-shot. I am not real good at summeries. Just read it please. Rated T only because of blood and gore being mentioned.


Nightmare

I walk through the forest. The mech I sent after those two pests had to have been destroyed by now. If not, then it was taking it's time to kill them. I hear a noise and my curiosity got the better of me. I see that blue brat walkin- wait what? I double check and –much to my surprise- he _is_ walking. _What happened?_ I ask myself. A twig snaps beneath my foot. Instantly, the annoyance turns and emerald eyes search for the sound's source. I could've sworn those eyes saw me, but I didn't care. I raced from the cold, unforgiving glare and stumbled into a clearing. I found my mech shattered into a million pieces.

"What…" I heard myself whisper. Everything seemed off, especially that rodent.

"You killed him." The voice of my nemesis said. His tone was harsh and hostile, sounding nothing like him at all.

"You _killed_ him." He repeated, voice sour with hatred. I looked up to face him. His emerald orbs didn't bother to mask his rage. He went without his usual cocky grin, which secretly terrified me.

"You ruined his life! Are you going to ruin mine too? Well, you already did! Are you happy 'bout that? ARE YOU! I bet you are!"He roared, not giving me a chance to respond. His mouth was fixed into a snarl and I was petrified as I stared into those dead eyes. For a second, could have sworn there wasn't only rage, but sadness as well.

"No." I whispered, barely audible as the pieces slowly fitted into place.

"Are you ready? Ready to see what you've done to him?" he question, all emotion gone from the teen's voice. I tried to say no, I _wanted_ to say no. But in the end, it didn't matter what I wanted.

"Yes." I stated firmly. Why did I say that? What led me to say it? Was it my conscious? Or was something controlling me? I shuddered at the later.

"Follow me." He replied with a casual gesture, but it was said in the same voice as before. I obediently did, partly out of whatever caused me to say yes and partly out of my growing fear. He led me to a place where the scenery would have been beautiful- if there hadn't been blood staining the river and painting the plants, plus the addition of a barely recognizable body. Barely being the key word. It was the young pest, the one who was good with machines. It was funny how the young kid knew more than his speedy guardian. The kid's mutilated body was a sight that almost made me puke. Guts strewn about and an eye missing were only a couple of the reasons.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked the short 15 year old. His head was down and I could've sworn I had heard a light sob escape his lips. There was also some suspicious streaks on his cheecks, but I didn't dare question it.

"My li'l bro' wanted to talk to you."He replied coolly, any sign of crying covered up as he said it. His 'li'l bro'' is dead. Is he going insane? If he was, then I was in deep trouble. Out of nowhere, a shimmery figure appeared, a hand on the shoulder of his 'big bro''. Maybe _I_ was going insane. The 8 year old looked at me, and it felt like his sky blue eyes were staring at my soul.

"Why did you kill me?" the child's ghost asked me honestly, innocently. His voice rang out, taking me aback.

"Because he's a monster." Was the answer via his friend. The older one was in a position like a sprinter before a race, on one knee with his hands on either side. A dark aura overtook him. The teen stood up.

"And monsters deserve to die, right big bro'?" questioned the shimmery kid with a smirk.

"Got it on the first try, li'l bro'." came the reply from the shadowy figure. His voice was I growl and I barely understood what he said. His head turned, allowing me the ability to see his face. His irises and pupils were gone, leaving nothing but an empty white pit.

"Goodnight." The duo spoke in perfect unison. It was the last thing I ever heard. The shadow ran at me with his trademark speed, killing me at the first touch.

I wake up screaming, sweat drenching m bed. My heart was beating furiously as I race to the bathroom and splash water on my face. When my breathing returns to normal I call out to my assistants.

"Orbot! Cubot! Get over here and make yourself useful for a change!" I yell. I wait impatiently for the red and black shaped orb and the yellow and black cube to come.

"Yes, Master?" Orbot asked warily. If you're wondering how, then it's because of the amount of AI points in these two that did it. That's also why they're my assistants.

"Tell Metal Sonic to abort mission." I simply reply. My 'dream' had seem more like a vision, and I wasn't about to test the theory.

"Y'all reckon that's a smart thing ta do?" Cubot question. His voice chip was stuck on cowboy again, to my dismay.

"Yes, I do. Now get it done before I dismantle you and put you in the scrap heap!" I yell as my anger rises. As they scramble to obey I think one thing. _Sonic and Tails may be my enemies, but I, Doctor Eggman, do not want to be responsible for either of their deaths._


End file.
